


Flirtatious follow up (idk a good title)

by mychemicalcass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Slight yaoi oops, not much though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalcass/pseuds/mychemicalcass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuno goes to a movie together, and it takes a slight turn for Hinata. (Wow that sounds crappy but it's kinda good you should read it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirtatious follow up (idk a good title)

It had been a month since Karasuno's match against Aoba Johsai during the prelims.

It had been a month since Oikawa acted that way with him, and gave Hinata a weird feeling in his gut he had never felt before.

A month since the only thing on Hinata's mind was Oikawa.

Everyone on the Karasuno team had realized Hinata's weird actions by now. How he would flush a bright red and go rigid when Kageyama occasionally mentioned Oikawa. They chose to say nothing.

They were all in the gym when Tanaka brought up the idea of going to a movie together, the whole team that Friday night. Nishinoya was quick to agree with it, as was everybody else. And so they all agreed on the idea.

On Friday, half the team split up in Ukai's car, and the others in Takeda's. They didn't pick out a specific movie, just decided to go to one that was available.

What they didn't expect, however, was for the theater to be full, empty seats scattered. Mostly groups of three or two chairs together. Suga, Daichi, and Asahi together. Tanaka and Nishinoya together. Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita together. Tsuki and Yamaguchi. Kiyoko and Yachi. Takeda and Ukai sitting together.

Of course, being the person he was, Kageyama didn't go. He didn't give a specific reason, just refused to go. Hinata looked around for an empty seat, finally finding one, and sighing in relief. He walked over, but froze when he saw who the seat was right next to.

Oikawa.

He looked around for another seat, but saw none. The setter had noticed him by now, and grinned, staring at the orange haired boy. "Shrimpy, there's a seat right here!" Oikawa called out to him, smiling.

Hinata slowly walked over, not making eye contact with the taller boy as he sat next to him, blushing a dark red. Oikawa noticed, and chuckled to himself.

The brunette didn't do anything as the movie started, only eyeing the small boy out of the corner of his eye.

Though about half way through the movie, Oikawa reached a hand out, casually resting it on Hinata's thigh. The orange haired boy squirmed under his hand, trying his best to focus on the movie.

Oikawa leaned over, kissing the boys jaw, which, of course, was very familiar to the orange haired boy. 

Unsurprisingly, the setters tongue darted out, flicking along Hinata's smooth skin. The hand on his thigh moved up slowly.

Hinata couldn't explain the feeling in his gut, the feeling to whimper and whine at Oikawa's touch. He did his best to keep himself quiet.

The taller boy smirked against the others skin, biting down on his jaw, hard enough to leave a mark. Hinata bit his lip, unable to help the small whimper that left his lips.

This only encouraged Oikawa, as he moved his hand up again, resting it on Hinata's crotch. He pulled his head away, not wanting to draw too much attention. He rubbed the area slowly.

The orange haired boy arched his back, eyes widening. How was he supposed to describe the feeling he had? He bit down harder on his lip, hardly keeping back a moan.

Oikawa continued to slowly tease the boy, enjoying the faint panting he got in return. And, on occasion, when a scene in the movie was particularly loud, a soft moan.

As the movie started to end, the setter pulled his hand away, and Hinata instantly missed the friction. Oikawa glanced back at him, and chuckled. 

He stood up, taking the orange haired boys arm, and upon seeing the other Karasuno team members, walked over to them. They were confused for a moment, before Oikawa said simply, "I'm not sure if you had anything planned after this, but Shrimpy's coming back with me." He smiled innocently, and Hinata's face was a bright red.

There was silence for a few moments, before Tanaka and Nishinoya laughed, as well as a chuckle from Tsuki. Everyone else sighed, reaching for something out of their pockets. They all pulled out $5, handing it over to one of the other three. 

"I'll text Kageyama," Tanaka said, slipping the bills in his pocket. Hinata stood still, staring at his team members in confusion, Oikawa the same.

Nishinoya looked over at them, and laughed again. "We knew that it would happen eventually, especially with how you were acting, Hinata," he said, earning a grin from Oikawa.

"Oh? And how was he acting?" the setter questioned, glancing down at the boy next to him. "He would always get flustered if someone mentioned you, it was really quite funny," Nishinoya said, laughing loudly.

Hinata got even more embarrassed, cutting Nishinoya off by yelling, "That's enough!"

Oikawa chuckled, slipping an arm around the embarrassed boy, enjoying how easily flustered he got. "Well, we'll be heading out," the setter said, giving a short wave before turning and walking out, arm still around Hinata.

They walked out of the theater, before Hinata questioned, "How did you get here?" "I walked," Oikawa replied, smiling. "My house isn't far from here." The short boy nodded, looking back straight ahead.

As they were walking, he was suddenly jerked to a halt, pressed against a wall by Oikawa. His heart was racing, and he was about to ask what the hell he was doing, but was quieted by the setters lips against his.

Hinata sighed in content as the taller boy kissed him, not pulling away. He shyly slipped his arms around Oikawa, earning a grin in response.

Well, this definitely wasn't what he had expected to happen that night.


End file.
